Koh
Summary Koh (last name unknown) was the main protagonist in Digimon World: Dawn and secondary protagonist in Digimon World: Dusk. He is an union tamer who works for the organization "Light Fang" in Sunshine CITY and is a friendly rival to Sayo. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | High 8-C | At least 6-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | 3-C | Low 1-C | At least Low 1-C, possibly 1-C Name: Koh Origin: Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk Gender: Male, his Digimon are gender ambiguous however Age: Around 14 or 15 Classification: Human, Digimon Tamer, Union Tamer Koh Himself=Can use healing items, Non-Physical Interaction, Enhanced Senses, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Information Manipulation (Can resist the effects of Grimmon's Chrono DSR). |-|All Digimon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can kill abstracts and beings with Mid-Godly Regeneration (End-Game Only), Digimon Physiology. |-|Early Game=Fire Manipulation, Sunlight Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Adept Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Coronamon) | Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Healing, Sound Manipulation, Pierces through defenses and Paralysis with Puppy Howling, Deals more damage against evil and dark entities (Salamon) | Fire Manipulation, Can lower one's resistance to Fire Based attacks with Raging Flame, Statistics Amplification (Agumon) |-|Late Early Game= All Coronamon abilities, Flight (Firamon) | All Agumon abilities, Sound Manipulation (GeoGreymon) | All Salamon abilities, Martial Arts, Hypnosis, Can lower one's resistance to light and holy Based attacks with Raging Light, Can raise the resistance to light/holy attacks (Gatomon) | Flight, Statistics Amplification, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Martial Arts (Angemon) |-|Mid Game=All Firamon abilities, Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Seisei no Houkou | All GeoGreymon abilities, Flight, Energy Manipulation | Dimensional BFR and Sealing via Heaven's Gate, Healing, Master Swordsmen and Shield User, Can negate the durability of evil enemies via "Judgement Slash, Can remove Curses (MagnaAngemon) | All Gatomon abilities, Energy Manipulation, Flight, Immobilization, Absorption (Angewomon) |-|Late Game= All Flaremon abilities, Forcefield Creation (Can casually trap his opponents inside a barrier), Spatial Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Power Nullification (Apollomon) | All MagnaAngemon abilities, Portal Creation, Explosion Manipulation (Can recreate the Big Bang, though this is a suicide attack), Electricity Manipulation, Healing, Portal Creation, Limited Probability Manipulation (Seraphimon) | All Angewomon abilities, Portal Creation, Existence Erasure (Ophanimon) | All RizeGreymon abilities, Light Manipulation, Sword Mastery, Healing (ShineGreymon) |-|End/Post Game=Enhanced Senses, Teleportation, Can create holes in dimensions, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Acausality (Type 1), Can shatter the bonds between this world and next, casting his enemies into oblivion, Able to disintegrate his opponents into electrons, then consigning them to oblivion within another dimension for all eternity, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Absolute Zero, Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (Gallantmon CM) | Fire Manipulation, Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Can Absorb Life Force, Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Resistance to Death Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Healing, Can raze with meteors, Attack Reflection, Can prevent statuses, Can keep itself and allies from dying, Energy Manipulation. (Hououmon) | Light Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Able to judge and banish countless souls at a time), Reality Warping, Summoning, Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Sealing, Can BFR opponents to the Dark Area where they are erased into non-existence. Can destroy the opponent's Mind, Body and Soul at once, effectively erasing them from existence, Resurrection (Can bring beings back from non-existence), Hellfire Manipulation, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid), Light Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Darkness Manipulation, Can seal his opponent's abilities, Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Schwartz Strahl, Sound Manipulation, Healing, Enhanced Senses, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Age Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation. (Anubismon) | Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Can call upon Meteors to fall on the enemy, Healing, Explosion Manipulation (Can also generate bombs), Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Life Force Absorption, Sword Mastery, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Physics Manipulation via Raihimon's Schwarz Lehrsatz, Death Manipulation via AncientSphinxmon's Necro Eclipse, Absolute Zero, Morality Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Sealing (He can also imprison foes in the space-time stones and/or seal his opponent's abilities with just a howl), Mind Manipulation (Control and Destruction), Dimensional BFR (Can banish foes to the Dark Area where they are erased into nothingness or sends them to another universe), Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Power Nullification and Transmutation via Texture Blow, Time Travel, Teleportation, Summoning, Power Mimicry, Precognition, Attack Reflection, Illusion Creation, Existence Erasure, Durability Negation, Acid Manipulation, Power Nullification, Hellfire Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Enhanced Senses, Forcefield Creation, Sound Manipulation, Healing, Attack Nullification via Valdurmon's Purge Shine and Aurora Undulation, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Existence Erasure, Acausality (Was going to destroy everything in the Digital World including the Stella Memorials in which hold all the history of the Digital World, and yet was sure that he'd survive), Can lower the foes's intelligence, Time Manipulation (Stop and Destruction. Time Stop can work on Immeasurable beings), Spatial manipulation and Destruction, Matter Destruction, Soul Destruction. (Chronomon) Attack Potency: Human level | Large Building level+ (Defeated a Raremon, who is far weaker than normal Champion Digimon. To the point that his offensive power is labelled as nonexistent. Commands 3 well trained Rookie Digimon) | At least Island level (Commands 3 well trained Champion Digimon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (At this point Koh has a team full of extremely powerful Ultimates who are close to becoming Megas. Can easily dispatch other Ultimate level Digimon and thus should be far superior to Digitamamon) | Galaxy level (At this point should have multiple Mega Digimon. Due to these Digimon being very well trained, his Mega levels can easily fodderize the average Mega Digimon as by this point Mega Digimon begin to appear as random encounters) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Defeated ChaosGallantmon and ExoGrimmon. Fought and defeated GAIA Origin members such as Susanoomon and ZeedMillenniummon in a straight battle) | At least Low Complex Multiverse level, possibly Complex Multiverse level (Fought and defeated Chronomon and later on commands it in combat) Speed: Normal Human with FTL to Immeasurable reactions (Can react to Ultimate level Digimon as well as End game Digimon) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Commands 3 well trained Rookie Digimon) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reaction/combat speed (Equal to other Champion level Digimon who scale to this calc) | Relativistic+ with FTL reaction/combat speed (Superior to the average Ultimate level Digimon as well as Digimon such as Rapidmon) | FTL (Utilizes extrememly well trained Mega Digimon. His Digimon should be far faster than the likes of Rapidmon and Rinkmon. Two Digimon who can move extremely close to the speed of light) | Immeasurable (Kept pace and defeated ExoGrimmon) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Human Class | Large Building Class+ | At least Island Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic Class | Low Complex Multiversal | At least Low Complex Multiversal, possibly Complex Multiversal Durability: Human level | Large Building level+ (Tanked hits Raremon) | At least Island level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | Galaxy level | Low Complex Multiverse level (Survived battles against Gallantmon CM, Omegamon and other Universe level Digimon) | At least Low Complex Multiverse level, possibly Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Very High, was able to keep up very long and dragged out battles against Grimmon, ChaosGallantmon, and Gaia-Origin Range: Several feet with his party's ranged attacks, Complex Multiversal with Testament | Complex Multiversal with Chronomon Standard Equipment: His Digivice. Angemon caries a staff called "Angel Rod", RizeGreymon comes equipped with the "Trident Revolver", and ShineGreymon BM has a sword and shield made of Solar Flames, Various healing items and restoratives to assist his partners in combat. Intelligence: Koh is a fantastic tactician whose lead his Digimon through many battles against extremely powerful Digimon and has become one of the greatest Union Tamers, surpassing both Chief Julia and Chief Glare and defeating Grimmon to save the Digital World. Weaknesses: Koh himself is a normal human and comes with all the weaknesses of one, and thus makes an easy target. As a result, his Digimon will often be forced to take attacks for him in order to protect him, making him a liability should the enemy be aware of this. Regardless, this is somewhat lessened by the fact that his willpower is strong enough to resist mental attacks (such as those of Grimmon) along with the fact that he carries a multitude of healing items to keep his Digimon in top form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hide/Show Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Coronamon *'Corona Flame:' By exhausting all of its physical strength, it fires a flaming shot at the opponent by concentrating the power of fire on its forehead. *'Corona-knuckle:' Fires continuous punches with its blazing fists through the power of fire. *'Petit Prominence:' Wrapping its whole body in flames, it defends itself or body slams. Firamon *'Flame Dive:' Firamon flies up and catches fire, and then dives down on his opponents. *'Fira Claw:' Firamon's claw catches fire and he slashes his opponents. *'Fira Bomb:' Uses his full power to shoot fire bombs from the forehead. Flaremon *'Gurenjūouha:' Concentrates its flame into an energy wave resembling a lion. *'Kurenai Shishi no Mai:' A combination of flaming punches and kicks. *'Seisei no Houkou:' Roars to release a fiery shock wave that burns everything down, disintegrating the enemy's data. Verse equalization makes it so that it destroys the opponent's mind, body and soul at once. Apollomon *'Arrow of Apollo:' Continuously fires red hot arrows from the shining jewels on his hands. *'Phoebus Blow:' Attacks with a single, deadly blow from a fist filled with his inner power. *'Solblaster:' Fires a scorching solar orb generated from the sphere of flames on his back to incinerate his enemies. Agumon * Baby Flame: Releases a fireball from his mouth. * Attack Charge: Boosts its Attack Potency. GeoGreymon *'Mega Flame:' Spews super-high temperature flames from its mouth, reducing everything to ashes. *'Mega Burst:' Fires off a version of "Mega Flame" enhanced to its limit within its mouth. *'Horn Impulse:' Strikes the foe with its horn. *'Mega Shot:' Fires a blast from the mouth. *'Mega Roar:' Attacks with the blast of a war cry. *'Mega Volcano:' Breathes out a huge fireball and causes a huge explosion. *'Cross-Counter:' Instantly counters a physical attack. RizeGreymon *'Trident Revolver:' Fires 2 High-speed shots from its revolver at the limit of the Chrome Digizoid's endurance. *'Rising Destroyer:' Fires a beam barrage from its chest-cannon and the three beam cannons extending from its wings. *'Solid Strike:' Charges at the opponent and knocks them out with the extraordinary impact strength of its gigantic revolver. *'Crack Bullet:' Fires a barrier-piercing bullet. *'Barrel Smash:' Strikes the foe with its revolver. ShineGreymon *'Glorious Burst:' Spreads its huge wings, concentrating its accumulated energy of light to its extreme limit, then shoot. *'Shining Blast:' Mows down the opponent with shining light. *'GeoGrey Sword:' Summons the sword GeoGrey Sword from the earth for melee combat. *'Shine Hammer:' A punch attack of light energy. *'Sparkle Shoot:' Shoots energy bullets of light. *'Corona Splash:' Spreads the light energy. ShineGreymon Burst Mode * Corona Blaze Sword: Fuses its flaming sword and shield into a massive greatsword with explosively increased power. * Final Shining Burst: Puts its body and soul into inducing a massive eruption. * Torrid Weiß: Continually shoots a barrage of incandescent flame. * Acceleration Boost: Doubles the power of its next attack. * Aura: Heals him or an ally. Angemon * Heaven's Knuckle: Gathers holy power in its fist and shoots a beam of holy light from it. * God Typhoon: Spins its Holy Rod or both itself and the Holy Rod to create a tornado. * Holy Rod: Hits the opponent with its glowing Holy Rod. * Angel Slam: Uses its Holy Rod to pick up an enemy and slam it into the ground. * Staff Sweep: Trips the opponent with the Holy Rod. * Halo Attack: Spins through the air swinging its Holy Rod. * Glide: Flaps its wings to stay airborne. * Holy Shot: Fires a bullet of holy energy from its spinning rod. MagnaAngemon * Heaven's Gate: Opens a portal to another dimension that sucks in the enemy and seals them away, or blasts the enemy with light from the gate. * Excalibur: Extends its energy sword on its right arm and attacks. * Heaven's Heal: Heals injuries to self and allies. * Holy Disinfection: Cures cursed status ailments on allies. * Soul Banish: Glows with holy energy before either firing one or more energy blades or unleashing a powerful kick. * Judgment Slash: A single sword strike that destroys evil. * Flying Sword of Justice:'''Rushes forward through the air to stab with its outstretched Excalibur. * '''Shield Counter: Blocks an incoming attack with its beam shield, following up with a sword slash. * Holy Jump: Uses holy power to launch straight up into the sky. * Excaliburst: Powers up the Excalibur and then slices the enemy. * Shield Strike: Rams the opponent with its beam shield. Seraphimon Strike of the Seven Stars: Creates seven superheated balls of light at the opponent to annihilate them. *'Testament:' Uses the deepest mystery to convert its mortal life into a new Big Bang *'Excalibur:' Attacks with the holy sword generated from its right arm. Salamon *'Puppy Howling:' Produces a high-pitched cry that paralyzes the opponent. This attack pierces through defenses. *'Happy Paw:' Fires a beam of holy energy. *'Holy Light I:' Blasts the foe with holy energy. *'Heal:' Heals the wounds of itself or its allies. *'Saint Knuckle I:' Hits the opponent with a paw filled with holy energy. Gatomon *'Lightning Paw:' Punches at the enemy with its powerful claws at lightning speed. *'Catastrophe:' Emits waves of light. *'Cat's Eye Hypnotism:' Hypnotizes the enemy with mysterious power from its eyes, causing them to attack themselves *'Aura:' Heals her and her allies. Angewomon *'Holy Arrow:' Forms a bow with the wings on its glove and shoots a holy arrow of lightning. *'Heaven's Charm:' Unleashes rays of light filled with beauty and kindness, or whispers like an angel and lures the enemy to sleep. *'Saint Air:' Creates a halo that radiates rainbow light to harm evil and can absorb the attacks of other Digimon, or creates a holy tornado. This technique can also keep the foe from moving. Anubismon * Ammit: Summons a demonic beast from hell to devour the Digicores of evil Digimon, or fires waves of destructive light from its hands. * Pyramid Power: Imprisons its enemy in a pyramid made from beams of light, or uses pyramid power to jump up and kick the enemy. * Cure Liquor: Restores and optimizes the data of weakened Digimon. * RetrieverG: Generates a hyper-oscillation with a powerful bark. * Grau Lärm: A howl that seals the opponent's abilities. * Schwarz Strahl: Fires a black beam that penetrates the opponent's body, destroying their entire essence. * Hellfire: An emission of scorching-hot flames from its mouth. * Inferno Gate: Opens the "gates of Hell" that are engraved in the earth, thrusting the opponent down into the jet-black Dark Area. * Styx Killer: Attacks with its claws. Hououmon *'Starlight Explosion:' Rains golden grains from its wings that purify evil, or explodes with light. *'Crimson Flare:' Breathes flames from its mouth. *'Life Force:' Generates a wonderful energy that absorbs the enemy's life force. *'Status Barrier:' Creates a barrier that prevents the following ailments, Poison, Paralysis, Bug (Having one's resistances and weaknesses swapped), Dot (being turned into a sprite and having their abilities nullified in the process), stun and Instant Death. *'Final Heal:' Restores a lot of health to itself or allies. *'Power Energy:' Blasts the foes with a white energy blast. *'Safety Guard:' Puts up a barrier that allow itself or allies to survive one attack that would otherwise be fatal. Gallantmon Crimson Mode * Invincible Sword: Dominates his opponent by slicing them to pieces with the power of his sacred sword. * Crimson Light/Quo Vadis: Attacks with his spear Gungnir that dissolves his target into electrons, and then sends them to another dimension/into complete oblivion by breaking the bonds of this and the other world. * Final Justice: He destroys his enemy with a powerful blow from his sacred spear. * Dash Blutgang: A strong dashing attack with his sacred sword. * Final Elysion/Final Execution/Shield of the Just: Concentrates an immense amount of light energy into his holy shield Aegis, which is fired in a devastating blast that destroys and purifies everything in its path. * Royal Saber/Lightning Joust: Another powerful lighting blast that is fired from his holy lance. * Sky Gram Slash: Gallantmon executes a deadly aerial combo. * Screw Saber/ Spiral Saver: Gallantmon executes a powerful thrust into his enemy rushes upward in a fiery tornado. Chronomon Holy Mode *'Chrono DSR (Chrono Destruction)': Degrades and destroys any data in the Digital World. This means that this attack not only destroys all matter but time, space, minds and souls. This attack technique can also be used to return one to a previous state as shown when the reverted all the Digimon in CITY into Digi-Eggs. *'Starlight Explosion':' '''An attack in which flames are emitted from the mouth by the power of its wings. *'Dreadful Night''' (Dread Night): Unleashes nightmares, draining the enemies life. *'Holy Flare': Annihilates an area with a pillar of light. *'Vanishing Touch' (Dark Vanish): Devastates an AoE with dark energy. *'Avenger' (Cool Avenger): Increases own speed. *'Sacred Game' (Pray of God): Prays to heal itself with sacred light. *'Power Sucker' (Power Sink): Uses dark power to decrease the attack of an enemy. *'Gusty Blade' (Wind Blade): Slices an enemy with a wind blade. *'Ghoulish Bind' (Ghoul Bind): Binds one zone with dark power, inflicting Paralyze. *'Corona': Immolates an AoE in fire. *'Finger Bomb': Launches a bomb at an enemy. *'Venom Ball' (Poison Hole): Sends poison into one zone, inflicting Poison. *'Texture Blow:' Chronomon strikes an opponent, reducing them to an 8-Bit sprite, drastically reducing their physical strength and durability while sealing all of their powers. *'Absolute Zero:' One of AncientGarurumon's signature attacks, it reduces the surroundings to absolute zero with a powerful laser, halting everything down to the movement of electrons in an instant. *'Schwarz Lehrsatz:' Raihimon's signature attack, it disables all of the laws of physics and bends them to Chronomon's will in order to annihilate the target. *'Zone Deleter:' One of Velgemon's special attacks, it generates a powerful gust of wind that blows the target along with the space around them into a pocket dimension. *'Master of Darkness:' Velgemon's other special attack, it allows the converts the target's nature to that of darkness and allowing Chronomon to manipulate them at will. *'Rain Stream:' One of Ranamon's signature attacks, it generates a rainstorm that drains the stamina and physical strength of those within it. *'Electron Cannon:' One of MetalKabuterimon's signature attacks, it fires a high-speed positron laser that obliterates any sort of matter struck. *'Eternal Nirvana::' An attack used by AncientWisemon's previous form, Wisemon, it imprisons the target within Wisemon's space-time stones for eternity. *'Freezing Blizzard:' AncientMegaTheriummon's signature attack, it creates a massive blizzard that reduces the temperature of everything caught within to absolute zero, stopping all atomic movement. *'Generous Mirror:' One of Mercurymon's signature attacks, it reflects the target's attack back at them. An alternate version, called Offset Reflector, allows Chronomon to absorb the attack and use it as its own with its characteristics reversed (i.e. a light-elemental attack would become a darkness-elemental attack). *'Grau Lärm:' An attack used by Dobermon, one of AncientSphinxmon's previous forms, it is a powerful roar that seals the powers of all foes in range. *'Laplace's Demon:' AncientWisemon's signature attack, it imprisons the target in the spirit world for eternity. *'Supernova:' AncientVolcamon's signature attack, it generates antimatter to plunge into the target, causing them to explode with the force of a miniature big bang. *'Necro Eclipse:' AncientSphinxmon's ultimate attack, it envelops the target in darkness to kill them instantly. *'Pandora Dialogue:' An attack used by AncientWisemon's previous form, Wisemon, it preserves the target's attacks within space and time itself before replaying them back at Chronomon's foes at high speed. *'Rumble Blend:' Sakkakumon's signature attack, it allows Chronomon to absorb a single element of its choosing, absorbing an oncoming attack of a corresponding element to make Chronomon's own. However, this move can only absorb a single element at once, and can thus be bypassed if its opponent were to use multiple elemental attacks at once or if they use an attack of a different element than Chronomon anticipates. *'Seismic Sledge:' Grumblemon's signature attack, Chronomon smashes his target, turning them to stone and shattering them in one attack. *'Schwarz Strahl:' An attack used by Dobermon, one of AncientSphinxmon's previous forms, it fires a black beam that instantly penetrates an opponent's body and destroys their soul in the process. *'Starlight Velocity:' One of MagnaGarurumon's signature attacks, Chronomon charges at his opponent at faster-than-light speeds, instantly erasing anything that comes in contact with the bands of light that form around him in the process. *'Chrono Breaker:': Wears away its foe's bodies by stopping time or erasing it. Key: Early Game (Pre-Degeneration) | Early Game (Post-Degeneration) | Late Early Game | Mid Game | Late Game | End/Early Post Game | Late Post Game Note: The attacks, abilities, powers etc only apply to his Digimon, not himself. Links to their official profiles can be found by clicking the pictures below. Canon Party Apollomon.png|Apollomon|link=Apollomon ShineGreymon_BM.png|ShineGreymon Burst Mode|link=ShineGreymon SeraphimonOFR.png|Seraphimon|link=Seraphimon Chronomon_Holy_Mode_vg.gif|Chronomon Holy Mode|link=Chronomon Anubismon.jpg|Anubismon|link=http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Anubismon Hououmon.png|Hououmon|link=http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Hououmon Ophanimon b.png|Ophanimon|link=http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Ophanimon Dukemon crimson crusader.png|Gallantmon Crimson Mode|link=https://wikimon.net/Dukemon:_Crimson_Mode Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Digimon Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Fire Users Category:Lava Users Category:Solar Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Metal Users Category:Sword Users Category:Staff Users Category:Shield Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Immortals Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Gun Users Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Healers Category:Digimon Tamers Category:Royal Knights (Digimon) Category:Sleep Users Category:Soul Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Crystal Users Category:Summoners Category:Matter Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Bow Users Category:Greek Gods Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Portal Users Category:Water Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Ice Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:BFR Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Mind Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Plant Users Category:Earth Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Acid Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Space Users Category:Death Users Category:Lance Users Category:Angels Category:Dragons Category:Gods Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Birds Category:Warriors Category:Dogs Category:Forcefield Users Category:Age Users Category:Illusionists Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Knights Category:Dinosaurs Category:Good Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Spear Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users